Duels! And Duets!
by astigboy28
Summary: My ever first Fic in . Jaden faces many difficulties as he stays at Duel Academy JadenxBlair JudaixRei charmershipping Season 4
1. A Duel

Story/Fanfic

Duels! and Duets!

Disclaimer:I Do not own Yugioh gx This fic is made by me

This is a charmershipping ad you will see a 5 duels only

Duel Countdown: Day 1 out of 3

It was I a Middle of A Duel between Jaden and Johan

The others where watching

Jaden

LP 800

Monsters

Elemental Hero Air Neos

Jesse

LP 2000

Monsters

Crystal Beasts Amber Mammoth and Saphire Pegasus

Jesse's Turn

I draw! I activate my spell Rare Value! You select 1 Cyrstal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone

And send it to the grave so i can draw 2 cards!

Jaden:I select your Ruby Carburnacle!

Jesse:Humph....!!!

I Summon You Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!

I End my Turn!

Jaden's Turn

My Turn!Draw! I summon out! Elemental Hero Chromastone!

See what happens on the next chapter I like to call A Girl Emerges!


	2. A Girl Emerges

Chapter 2

Im stll improving my corrections well,

Disclaimer:I still don't own YGO GX.

Duel! and Duets! – A Girl Emerges

Ok Lets Go back where Jaden summons……..

Elemental Hero Chromastone! I activate its special ability! I reveal A fusion monster then I send the fusion-material written on it. And I choose my Elemental Hero Shining

Flame Wingman I send Sparkman from my deck to my grave

Jesse:Great Combo But….

Jaden:But what Jesse?!?

Jesse:I activate my Trap Divine Wrath!

By discarding 1 card I can negate Chromastone's Effect and Destroy it!

Jaden:What!

During the duel both boys heard footsteps.

Blair:Hey Guys! Having A Rough Time! Huh?

Jaden&Jesse:Hey Blair! (Both Blushed)

Blair just stared at them but the boys forgot they are dueling.

Syrus:Hey Guys!!! You two are dueling not blushing! Game On!

Ok. Now Attack Air Neos That Elephant!

Jesse:Darn it! 2000

-2500

= 0

Blair:Yay! Nice Job! Jaden !

Jaden and Blair Hug surprisingly! Jaden Blushed!

Jaden:Thanks Blair! May I ask You something privately?

Blair:Sure. (Jaden and Blair walked out somewhere private)

Jesse:My Friend is very luck. I think he deserves her not me.

Syrus&Tyranno:Don't Worry Jesse there are still lots of them!

Jesse:You're right! Once I found my soul mate I'll be sure you get to meet her.

After talking to the guys Jesse is called out and sent home.

Dr. Crowler:All of you go to your proper Dorms, this instant!

All of them:Yes, Sir!

Dr. Crowler:Where the love of God is Jaden?

Chazz:Hie's with Blair, huh! I think they're having a date or some thing

Dr. Crowler:WHAT! Impossible. That dropout boy wishing to have a date!?!

In my book says in rule #100001

NO DATING! (Everybody left) hey guys don't leave me!

Now to Jaden and Blair.

Blair:What is it Jaden?

Jaden:Oh yeah can you help me on something?

Blair:If its about Love! I am here

Jaden:No, not that . Its about my deck.

Can you help me organize a new deck, please!

Blair:Sure, That's easy to do.

Jaden:Thanks!

Guess what Jaden's in mind why does he need to organize a new deck? Can Dr. Crowler stop Jaden have a date with Blair. See that answers in the next chapter I like to call

Neos and Gigobyte.


	3. Announcement Please Read!

Announcement!!!

I want you all to transmit your REAL NAME at the review of this chapter because I'll be needing them for the next chapter called Neos and Gigobyte

I'll be selecting one name on the reviews (I'll give you a little secret readers,

I'll be using the name I chosen so Jaden can test the new deck)

All I need is your cooperation and keep subscribing at my stories

Thank you, TO ALL READERS!


	4. Neos and Gigobyte

Finally, I get to have a one-last-night computer(because on march 30 is my graduation day and it's a pain a neck) and write the chapter 3

I have read my reviews and its been kind of some needs-to-be-changed reviews

Don't worry I'll try harder promise WELL, chapter 3 and enjoy please

I have heard that I can't script it out(but that's easy) Anyways,

I'm changing it on this chapter until I keep doing this

Disclaimer : I don't own YGO GX

Okay then After Class Jaden stayed there while thinking what will he add one card that will really help him defeat duelist with one turn or two then Blair came and handed him a card, but not just a card a card that will gain a new friendship on one of the Duel Monsters he can see. It's a reptile type pack, Blair said. What can it help Blair my Elemental Hero Deck is great but I need a card not a pack Jaden said sadly. But! You said I will help organize your deck, (holding the pack) Here have its a special pack from the store Blair shouted.

At times goes by, Jaden just bump into a duelist. It was a transfer student. His name was Jason (Sorry folks he has the only review posted his real name) He possessed the Six Samurai Deck which the Great Shogun Shien as his powerful card on his deck.

Hey, (helping Jaden to stand up) You're Jaden the top duelist Jason said. Thanks, hey are a transfer student? I haven't see you here at the campus Jaden asked. Yeah! I'm a transfer student here. Duel? Jason aske quietly as if it was like a whisper. Of course! Jaden accepted the challenge gradly!

Duel!

Jason 4000 Jaden 4000

Jason shouted and draw as he looked at his cards on his hand. It was full of Six Samurai monsters. I summon The Six Samurai – Hamon, then I special summon The Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and lastly I special summon 2 Great Shogun Shien. After the two Shiens were summoned on the field, fire blazes through the field. Jaden doesn't get hurt as if was an illusions through his skin. Jason ended his turn with a blazing eyes of happiness

Jaden draw after the fire douse instantly like magic. Now he summoned dandylion in def mode. In his mind he was thinking of the way his opponent would defeat him. Jason shouted Jaden, there is no need to pause cause in every turn you would just turn the situation upside down! Jaden realized the things he was doing since got to duel academy

Thanks Jason for the words that let's me realize something in the days back. Now its still my turn I activate my spell double summon. I can summon another monster or Gemini summon a Gemini monster on the field, so I summon Gigobyte in atk mode

Now that's the Jaden I knew since I watched your duel with Hell Kaiser in

(….hehe….) Jason said happily and amazed. Thanks, Now I activate these 2 spells Triangle Power! Level 1 monsters on my field gets 2000 attack points but gets destroyed at the end of my turn (Gigobyte' s attack 350  4350) Now Gigobyte Attack that Six Samurai - Hamon (4000 – 3150 = 950) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Jason shouted. Then I activate my spell Tremendous Fire You get 1000 points of damage through your life points and I get 500 points of damage to my life points (950 – 1000 = 0 and 4000 – 500 = 3500)

I win! Jaden shouted with joy. Jason said that was some fun duel, right Jaden?

Fun? Jaden whispered He asked himself. Yeah! Of course, the duel was fun.

Stop!

That's all for this chapter, wish you all have a great day!


End file.
